


Who do I pray to?

by drabblesetc



Category: Apex Legends (Video Games)
Genre: Blood, Choking, I love her, Natalie's cute fuckin face, Torture, because revenant duh, thats all I guess lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-05-19
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:27:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24244249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drabblesetc/pseuds/drabblesetc
Summary: Natalie barely makes it and assumes a cover for herself in Epicenter, heavily wounded and with no supplies for aid. She desperately waits for her end, in whichever shape it comes in, for her it happens to be in the shape of a simulacrum.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 28





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I have no experience in writing something that is this negative, not going to lie. Hope you can bear with me as I try to figure it out along the way

Natalie let herself drop over from the zipline into the balcony at the epicenter, laying against the pile of snow behind her. Throughout the whole match she had the shittiest luck in regards of looting. She was always the late one, therefore could only grab what he could from the throwaways of other squads that came and looted the place before her.

She lost both of her teammates very quickly, and since then she was on the run. There was no ring to run from that she could use to her advantage and a whole squad was covering her teammates’ banners, waiting for her to show herself. Not to mention the other squads nearby, watching around, on the hunt for a loner like her. She had to abandon them.

She didn’t know how long she ran for her life, hardly able to stop by for anything, for someone always seemed to take notice of her sneaking by with a long ranged rifle, spraying bullets over her. She got shot from so many places on her body that her bodysuit was soaked in her own blood, sticking uncomfortably to her body. The unnatural rush that the syringes gave her made her pay no mind to it as she ran but now that she was seated, and out of all supplies of the sort, the constant pain she was in started to come on strong, overwhelming her. 

Her cheeks streaked with her tears, her eyes welling up with fresh ones, she tried to find a comfortable position to lay in, stay in, her rifle with no more bullets inside sitting on her stomach. She checked the minimap on her wrist, which showed and she guessed that Epicenter was going to stay in the ring for a long while. She didn’t know if she could even be happy about it.

As she laid immobile her limbs started aching unbearably. The more she rested more pain she was in, it seemed. Who could she pray to for a quick ending? If she abandoned her spot, she could only do so by jumping down, her legs could not guarantee a safe landing. She thought shooting the air to draw in the enemy, whoever it would be, then moments later remembered she was out of ammo. Brought more warm tears to her burning eyes, streaming down her face.

Her desperation broke her heart, she wept quietly, covering her face with her gloved hands. She had never experienced such excrutiating amounts of pain for this long, a small part of her was shocked that whatever bigger power that was watching over could be letting this happen to her, while forcing her consciousness to stay intact.

Time did not seem to go by, as eliminated squads were announced one by one, less and less people in the arena with her.

She slowly bled out into her already wet clothes, freezing over against the pile of snow and in the dry cold that was always present at Epicenter. She hardly peeled off the coat and the shirt under gripping to her skin with the stickiness of her blood. It was unbearable how fast they were draining the heat from her skin, that she needed to get rid of. She sacked the items to the wide ridge of the balcony she laid in, then slowly wrapped her arms around her wounded torso to reserve heat, as much as she could.

When it was announced that only two squads remained, her nerves got back to assault. How was this going to end? She knew how much the ring hurt, though she was stuck where she was. And if she was found, whose mercy was she going to be under? Her thoughts flashed around in her head, possible scenarios for her ending, one more awful than the other.

She got off of the grip of the thoughts eating at her sanity with a sound she barely caught. She lifted her head and when her eyes caught the sight of slender, metallic fingers gripping the ridge, she decided. No one was watching over her after all.


	2. Chapter 2

She could not assume a smaller pose even though she wanted to. Every part of her body hurt, burned, ached. Her heart throbbed in her throat. She hid her face behind her hands and held her breath in, not daring to look up at the simulacrum who just landed on the same floor as her.

She felt the weight of her empty rifle leave her stomach, then shortly after heard a soft clank, announcing that it hit the ground below.

A sob escaped her lips when cold digits wrapped around her wrists, pulling them off her face. She squeezed her eyes shut, which got a deep chuckle from the simulacrum’s throat. “I wasn’t expecting such a fight as my final one.” he said. Silence took over for a minute, as Natalie hid in the darkness behind her closed lids, until she was forced to open with a sudden pressure applied to her one leg, on the fresh row of bullet wounds not yet treated by syringes. She gasped for air, tried to pull back from the simulacrum, though he did not budge. Her leg trapped under his knee, he leaned forward, examining Natalie’s naked torso covered in dried blood. Bullet wounds embelished along her abdomen, mended and dried shut with syringes. She shuddered under his gaze, wrapped her arms around her waist, covering them. He didn’t linger on her move, let his eyes trail down to her free leg, still in her pants soaked in blood, bullet holes in multiple places. The wounds on it was fresh, they didn’t get any mending done.

“So painful, isn’t it?” he cooed, his eyes back on hers. Natalie kept her eyes down, where her leg was trapped under his. She silently wept, her face beet red from all the sobs she kept in. 

“It’s okay, you can share it with me. How does it feel?” He put his hand under her chin, his thumb gently caressing her cheek, wiping some of her tears away. When she tried pulling back from the touch he gripped her chin tightly and pulled it up, forcing her to his eye level.

Natalie gasped and whimpered, tried pushing the leg pushing down at her wound away, though it only got her shoved against the pile of snow by her throat. She gasped for air as trembled at the ice cold snow touching her bare skin. Her eyes found his, begging for mercy. “Please,” she whispered and bowed back down, sniffling, “My leg. Please don’t.” It was a gesture for surrender. She put one hand over his knee, though didn’t dare try and push it away. She just waited with her head down.

“Oh? You remember how to use words.” Revenant scoffed. “Ask me again, what you wish me to do.”

Natalie wept silently, her gaze locked at her own tears dripping on Revenant’s leg joint, making a tiny, clear pool. “Please, Revenant.” she whispered, then gulped in pain, trying to get her voice back, “Don’t hurt me any more.”

Revenant laughed. She squeezed her eyes shut in defeat, shuddered under his touch on the side of her neck, sickeningly gentle. She whimpered when the leg that was pushing hers down left its place, quickly replaced by a crushing grip, pulling her down. A whimper escaped her lips when Revenant’s lower leg met her bare chest and pinned her flat against cold, metal floor. 

Natalie hopelessly tried pushing the simulacrum’s weight off her chest. “No! Please!” she cried, shook her head rapidly. The simulacrum’s hand grabbed the side of her head, pushing it down against the cold surface, keeping her immobilized. Her mouth fell open for air, though her chest could barely rise, slowly caving in under the overwhelming weight.

Revenant took in the scene before him, his head slightly tilted to the side. His free hand trailed along Natalie’s torso, up her throat, stopping right under her jaw. “I hope you will be attending the celebration for my victory in the quarters. This is going to be 4th time in a row.” His thumb caressed along her jawline. “My eyes will be looking for you.”

Natalie had no room in her lungs for air, no air to make a sound, or to answer the simulacrum crushing her. She only squirmed as much as her body was allowed. 

The metallic digits brushing alongside Natalie’s skin softly pushed against the soft skin under her jaw, to the side of the base of her tongue. Pointy ends so slowly sank into the skin, coated in blood, until the wall of skin was pierced through. Then those same digits curled and pulled at the fresh wound, widening it.

Blood gushed out of the wound, flowing down Natalie’s neck as it also pooled inside her mouth and throat. Her hands clumsily grabbed at her neck. 

Revenant lifted his leg pushing on her chest and assumed a softer position for her comfort. His legs on each side of her squirming body, not making contact. 

Natalie gasped for air the moment the weight was lifted, which rushed all the blood pouring down inside her throat to her airpipe, choking her. She gasped for more air to cough the blood out, filling her airway with more of it.

She tried to roll around to let it drain out but Revenant caught her before by her arms. He took his time dragging his fingers down her arms, making sure it lifted some skin off, until his hands found hers. He forcefully intertwined their fingers together and put one leg on her abdomen, keeping her laid on her back, forced to choke on her blood. She shook her head, tried laying it to the side so fresh blood could just trickle out of her mouth, though so much of it already occupied her airway. She pushed some out of her mouth, nose and the newly made wound under her tongue, with little air she had left in her lungs. She craved air, twitched with the urge to cough some more but blocked her own airway with her tongue so she couldn’t. Her chest rose and fell with no air going in and out. The blood she already gulped down in her lungs spreaded in, burning her from inside out.

Revenant just watched, until her movement pattern gradually died down and her hands gripping his hands back went limp.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't seem to fix how rushed the ending feels. This is gonna eat me alive if I keep trying to mess with it, so I'm leaving it lol
> 
> I love how pure and soft Natalie's character seems to be so I wanted to see something like this happen to her. Personal preference, I guess. Hope you enjoyed how this turned out :peek:  
> edit: realized I had uploaded the wrong fuckin chapter so I just fixed that T_T


End file.
